Twisted
by Yokai Moon
Summary: Ruby finds herself locked in a game where silence is the key to victory. However, the longer she plays and the more people she loves get dragged into it, the further she feels herself slipping into insanity. How much more can she take before her mind breaks? !Full warning inside! Borderlines M, but may change rating if it gets too graphic.


**Warning:** _possible_ TRIGGER WARNING (capped for the visually impaired). Not for people who can't stand blood/gore (minor or not), torture of any kind, decapitations...etc. This story hovers between a T+ and M, not sure where to put it exactly...this has also gone unbeta'd because I didn't feel like bothering my current beta with this.

As you proceed: think happy thoughts~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bad End **

Ruby cried in agony, or tried to at the very least. If not for the clothe crammed between her teeth, someone would have heard her and surely come to her rescue. She struggled continuously against the straight jacket-like restraints, but every movement, no matter how insignificant, sent a small twinge of pain down her spine and she was forced to take on a more relaxed state. However, she couldn't stay relaxed; her legs were cramping from being tied together and she had to move into a kneeling position (as best she could anyways. Any physical action sent her into a never ending cycle of throbbing ache that raked through her body and she didn't know why. Her eyes watered behind the blindfold, soaking through the thick materiel.

Why did this have to happen to her?

The small girl released a pained whimper when a cold hand wrapped around the back of her neck and shoved her face first into the ground. The sudden motion made it feel like every bone in her body was breaking and she screamed. Her body shook, unable to contain how much fear she felt at that moment. She struggled to return to an upright position, but a foot came down on her back.

"Be still," came her assailant's voice. Her hair was grabbed and roughly pulled back, jerking her head upwards. She felt the edge of cold steel press against the side of her face and she froze. The knife slide under the blindfold and with a quick tug was cut away.

Ruby looked away from the bright light flooded her vision. She blinked away the dark spots at the same time bracing herself for the inevitable horrors she would face now that she could see.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the person above her cackled madly.

No, Ruby did not want to see whatever _it_ was. She didn't have the stomach for it anymore, but her captor was not giving her a say in the matter. Ruby felt the full weight of the other person crash on her back and the air was forced out of her lungs. She coughed violent (surprised the person gave her time to get her bearings back). Those cold hands gripped the side of her head and turned her to face the front of her.

Again Ruby struggled.

She didn't want to see it.

"Now, now, don't be so stubborn. I went through all the trouble for you." the person sighed as if exhausted. Ruby couldn't fight against them much longer and was forced to look.

Ruby choked on the ward of fear sliding down her throat as tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. She bit her tongue to keep from crying aloud and allowed the blood to gather in her mouth. How did this sick, twisted bastard get the chair in the same room as her without making a noise was beyond her, but that wasn't important. What was important was the person sitting on said chair, wearing the shredded remains of her attire, was Yang. Yang's arms were tied against her body and her hands were pulled behind her, likely secured to the back of the chair. Exposed flesh was turning an ugly shade of black and purple, lacerations marred her once blemish free skin. Whether or not she was alive was impossible to tell from the angle Ruby was looking from, but if she was Ruby saw why she didn't want to make a move. Steel hooks protruded from Yang's back. Attached to them were thick chains leading up towards the ceiling.

She knew this game well. Ruby played it several times over the days with her kidnapper and the rules were simple.

Her captor would present Ruby with someone, a friend, a stranger, whoever and if Ruby made a sound, even a tiny peep, they would kill the person without hesitation. It had taken five "participants" of this game before Ruby learned it was better to bite her tongue or cheek to withhold any noises. Because of this she always had the taste of blood in her mouth, but she would not give the bastard the satisfaction of watching her lose. Unfortunately, the person presented to her now was making it rather difficult for Ruby and she visibly struggled trying to keep silent.

A hand ran through her hair, "Poor child, you must really want to call out to her. It's okay, you can if you want to. I won't penalize you."

She remained silent and just allowed her tears to fall against the dirty-tiled floor.

"No? Are you sure? I think she'd enjoy it if you called for her," they encouraged the dark haired girl, "She was rather lonely you know.

Ruby refused to take the chance. If there was even the slightest bit of doubt in her, things wouldn't end well for either Ruby or...

She blinked back her tears, then adverted her eyes.

"Not going to say hello to your own sister?" came a scoff, "Selfish aren't we? She kept crying "where's my sister", "where's Ruby" and she just wouldn't shut up. I cut a bit of her tongue out to get her to stop, but even then..." the person seemed to trail off and Ruby felt the weight shift on her, "She was persistent in seeing you again and this is the thanks she gets? Silence. You are a horrible sister."

The words stung more than Ruby liked to admit, but she knew this was a test. It had to be and she was not going to fall for the same trick a second time.

The assailant finally removed themselves from on top of Ruby, releasing the iron-grip on the girl's head and walked over to Yang. Ruby eyed the person, who's face could not be seen behind the bone-like Nevermore Grimm mask and she could not see under the black cloak. Ruby assumed it was male. He was too tall, had too broad of shoulders to be female, but his voice threw Ruby's logic straight out the window. Didn't sound manly or girly. It would have been far easier if Ruby knew exactly who she was dealing with. Still, at least now she could put a gender to the person; a name too because she just felt it was fitting: _Nevermore._

"Wakey, wakey Yangy," Nevermore sang, poking Yang's still form.

Ruby felt her muscles coil, ready to pounce; even the pain going through her spine was blocked from her mind. Her eye twitched. _How dare you..._

When no response came, Nevermore sighed and he took hold of one of the hooks. He yanked it from her body mercilessly; blood sprayed from the wound, but even that didn't get a response out of Yang, who just sat there lifeless. Ruby felt her teeth crack from how tightly she clenched them. Nevermore scratched the back of his head, "Bad news, kid. I think...she's de-"

He barely got the word out when Ruby allowed herself the freedom to finally say what was on her mind:

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ruby screamed at Nevermore, who did not flinch from Ruby's outburst, "I'LLKILLYOUI'LLKILLYOUI'LL-"

Her head smashed into the ground. Nevermore had walked up to her and slammed his boot against Ruby's head and held her there against the floor. Ruby could practically feel herself foaming at the mouth; her fears were extinguished by the burning rage clouding her vision, so there was nothing holding her back from thrashing about on the ground promising death (slow and painful) for taking from her the one person she could trust in the world.

Nevermore, calm and quiet, didn't seem bothered by Ruby's tantrum. He reached into his cloak and removed a very familiar weapon, which instantly stilled Ruby, whom at the time, did not know what happened to her beloved sweetheart.

"C-Crescent Rose..." Ruby whispered as the weapon was shifted into its scythe mode.

Nevermore looked down to Ruby behind the mask, removing his foot from her head and walked slowly back to Yang.

"Wait-what are you doing!?" Ruby exclaimed, snapping her head up.

Nevermore stood behind Yang's body and held the blade against her neck. He didn't say a word, making Ruby feel more anxious than before. She chewed the bottom of her lip until she broke the skin. They waited in a long painful silence before anything happened:

Yang groaned and lifted her head, and Ruby gasped. Her eyes were sewn shut, "R-ruby?"

Ruby's eyes widened in horror as realization came crashing down around her, "Yan-"

Nevermore jerked Crescent Rose back, severing Yang's head from her neck with a clean cut.

Ruby screamed.

Yang's head bounced of her knees and then rolled onto the floor, stopping a foot away from Ruby's body.

"YANG!" Ruby cried in anguish.

The tears came in torrents now.

Ruby sobbed uncontrollably as she inched her way towards her older sister's head like a worm, ignoring the pain that shot through her body, and struggled to move herself around the decapitated head. Ruby rolled onto her side and brought her legs around the other side of Yang's head. She used her knees to bring it closer to her body.

She curled herself up into a ball, cradling the bloody head to her until it was pressed against her stomach. Inside, her brain was a jumbled mess. There was not a coherent thought to be found except for hindsight and silent prayers for her to wake up from the nightmare. She should have stuck to her gut and remained silent. Deep down Ruby knew Nevermore had to have done something to keep Yang from feeling pain until the right moment; why didn't she listen to her instincts. She should have kept her mouth shut. She could have let the rage fester like she had been since the past games played.

Still, none of that matter for the fact still remained: it was a trap and she fell for it.

Nevermore gave an exhausted sigh and sheathed Crescent Rose. He walked over the girl's body, sparing her one glance over his shoulder, "Pathetic."

* * *

A/N: Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go bash my head against the wall in hopes I figure out why exactly I wrote this. In the event I don't die from massive brain hemorrhaging, expect an update when I feel like updating.


End file.
